Scream
by Randomonium
Summary: Two shadows come into their own together, with disastrous consequences.  Not as pretty as it sounds  Rated for VSL.


**Scream**

~0~

_Caught up in this madness, too blind to see_

~0~

Rose flinched as Albus poked her playfully in the side, her pretty face twisting in a wince. A frown ghosted over her cousin's face.

'Oh come on, I barely touched you!' he exclaimed, 'I refuse to believe that actually hurt you!'

'Walked into a banister earlier,' she lied smoothly, 'Gave me a bruise.'

Albus raised an eyebrow cynically. 'A banister? Since when are you so unaware?'

Rose opened her mouth to reply but was distracted by a low voice calling her name.

'Rose.'

Rose glanced towards the voice and gazed at the tall, blonde Slytherin standing in the shadows of the bookshelves.

'Scorpius,' she breathed, and her tongue darted out to moisten her lips as Albus viewed the other seventh year with a look of distaste. Scorpius only bothered to spare Albus a sneering glance when Rose's eyes dropped and she shuffled her books into her bag.

'Really, Rose? Him?' Albus asked her yet again.

Rose glanced at the blonde whose finger tapping lightly against his other arm was the only sign of his impatience and looked back at her cousin, not quite meeting his accusing gaze.

'I have to go,' she muttered and stood up.

'It makes me sick, you know.' Albus' voice was quiet. 'To think of you having anything to do with the likes of _him_.' He shot a glance towards the waiting boy, his lips curled in a disgusted sneer the Slytherin in question would've been proud of.

Fire flashed in her eyes, and she glared at him in irritation. 'Oh, bugger off, Al,' she hissed, 'You're not my keeper.'

Albus snorted bitterly as he watched his cousin, who he'd been so close to, follow the object of his ire away, shaking his head in disgust as he turned back to his schoolwork.

~0~

_I'll taste your blood tonight_

~0~

Rose let out small cry as Scorpius' teeth sank into her shoulder, her body instinctively jerking away. He held her close so she couldn't, and within seconds she pressed herself up against him again, desperate for that contact, craving his feel.

She could still taste the blood on her lip from where he'd punctured it earlier, and she could see the faint red marks marring his flawless marble skin where she'd kissed him, needing to taste him.

He ground into her and she let out a small moan as she felt his hardness, drawing a dark chuckle from his perfect lips.

'You like that, don't you, you little slut,' he muttered into her neck, his hands winding beneath her skirt, beneath her underwear and gripping her arse tightly, pressing her harder against his erection, grinding into her again, holding her up as her knees buckled. His eyes glittered with a twisted amusement as he looked her in the eyes, his teeth flashing white in the dark corridor as he gave her a rather unpleasant smile. 'You want me to fuck you right up against this wall, don't you, you filthy _whore_.' The last word was punctuated by another thrust, his fingers digging into her arse as she was slammed against the wall, jolting a gasp from her.

'Yes,' she gasped, aching for him. 'Oh, Merlin, yes.'

He laughed, a sinister sound that echoed in the empty corridor, and his lips were so close to hers, so close, and she wanted them, wanted him, all of him, so much she could barely think.

'Well, you'll be glad to know that I intend to do exactly that,' he murmured, before crushing his lips to hers, his hand twisted in her underwear, pulling it down.

~0~

_Woke animal feelings inside of me_

_Took over my sense and I lost control_

~0~

'Really, Malfoy, you couldn't be more pathetic if you tried.'

Scorpius turned at the sneering voice and his lip curled. 'Weasley,' he spat, 'What are you doing here?'

Rose gave a scornful laugh, pushing herself away from the wall against which she leaned and stepping out from the shadows. 'What do you think I'm doing here?' she replied, smiling nastily, 'I've come to gloat, of course.'

A mean smile appeared on her face as he narrowed his eyes in a glare, feeling angry at her already.

'Once again, I beat you in a test,' she taunted, stepping closer. 'Tell me, Malfoy, how does it feel to always be second best? In everything?' She gave a cruel laugh. 'You may be a prince among your Slytherin lackeys, but do you know what you are to the rest of the world?' She leaned toward him, something unidentifiable glittering in her eyes. 'Nothing,' she enunciated.

His hands curled into fists, and he could feel his nails digging into his skin. 'And you, one of the Golden Children, can do no wrong, can you?' he spat, 'Everyone worships you because of who your parents are. Do you really think anything in your life is actually real, that you've earned any of it? Do you really believe that any of the friends and accolades you have are because of anything _you've _done? Tell me, _Weasley_,' he mimicked, 'How does it feel to be living your life under the shadow of your parents? Because that's all anyone sees when they look at you.'

She laughed. 'I'd rather be a shadow than a worthless worm, like yourself. Always keeping your head down, always trying to make up for the fact that no matter what you do, it will never be good enough to clear your family's name.' Her lips curled into a smirk. 'In fact, you're under just as much of a shadow as I am. Except while I'm revered because my parents helped bring down one the most dangerous Dark wizards of all time, you're scorned because of your cowardly, failure of a Death Eater father.'

He didn't even realize he was doing it as his hands shot out and gripped her wrist tightly, warningly, his knuckles white, her wrist turning red. She looked at it with arched eyebrows, smirking at him because he'd slipped.

He took a shuddering breath, his eyes glaring daggers into hers as he forced himself to let her go, not missing the crescent moon indentations of his nails in her skin that he was sure she would make permanent if she could, just to remind him of how she could rile him up and of how there was nothing he could do about it, because she was Rose Weasley, the school's golden girl.

She brought her abused wrist up to her, inspecting the marks and running a hand over them as if to smooth the marred skin, before giving him another infuriating smirk that made his blood boil and made him ache to remove any way he could.

'Am I getting you angry, Malfoy?' she taunted, 'Do I make you furious? Six years of constantly being bested getting to you? Six years of pent up hatred.' Her eyes glinting challengingly. 'Let it out, Malfoy.'

He gritted his teeth, a muscle in his jaw jumping, and he tried to calm himself down unsuccessfully. He felt like he was trembling, shaking with anger at this… this _girl_ who knew what buttons to push, who knew how to get him angry, who went out of her way to torture him, who knew how to get him to do something that he would regret later, if only for fear of what retribution might be exacted for his actions.

'Do you want to kill me, Malfoy?'

_That would be too easy._

'Do you want to take out your wand and make me suffer?'

_Not enough, I couldn't make you suffer enough._

'Or do you want to use your bare hands to inflict unimaginable pain on me?'

_I want to hurt you, I want to humiliate you, I want you to feel degraded in ways you never dreamed possible, I want to make you suffer in ways I can't even comprehend._

He swore he could see a red mist fogging the edges of his vision, no matter how fanciful it sounded.

Her lips twisted into an almost triumphant smirk.

'But you would never do that, would you, Malfoy? You're too much of a spineless coward to ever do something like tha-'

Something inside him snapped, and before she could finish speaking he felt the back of his hand connect with her cheek, and heard the resounding smack that echoed in the room, and saw her head snap to the side, her red hair flying through the air.

He stood there, shaking, as the anger coursed through his veins, the blow only having released a small amount of his rage, and at the back of his mind a small panicked thought of _what have I just done I am going to be in so much shit._

And then he saw the corner of her mouth turn up in a smile and heard laughter floating from her taunting lips and whatever slight panic and fear he might have felt gave way into fury _how dare she laugh at me the fucking bitch._

So he struck her through the face again, and when she continued to laugh, again, and then when she continued to chuckle even as she wiped blood from her mouth he sunk a fist into her stomach and relished the gasp it elicited.

It was his turn to laugh as she sank to floor, and he wanted to feel bad, he wanted to feel remorse for the pain he'd just inflicted on her, but he didn't, he couldn't. He'd enjoyed it. He shouldn't have, but he did.

He felt powerful as he stood over her, strong, because he'd just reduced Rose Weasley, The Rose Weasley, who he knew was a powerful, strong, intelligent woman in her own right, no matter what he said, to a crumpled, gasping heap at his feet, and it gave him a rush of exhilaration he'd never felt before.

His lips twisted in a cruel smirk as she got shakily to her feet again and he gave her a hard shove, delighting in the way her body tensed when it hit the hard desk behind her.

Striding towards her he pressed her into the desk, pinning her arms to the desk. He could see the fear in her eyes, and it sent a pang straight to his groin.

'Who's the spineless coward now?' he murmured, managing to keep his face impassive even as she shifted slightly, her thigh pressing against what was fast becoming an erection. A menacing smile graced his face and he licked his lips slightly, and gave a light chuckle. He drew his wand and muttered charms to lock and soundproof the room, enjoying the slight widening of her eyes,

He stood back slightly and spun her around so she was facing the desk, him pressing firmly against her back, drinking up the small catch of fear in her breath.

'Tell me, Weasley,' he sneered, his free hand undoing his pants, 'How does it feel to be completely at the mercy of a _worthless worm_.'

A shiver ran through her and he smirked, reaching a hand under her skirt and forcing her underwear down.

'Scream all you want,' he whispered, 'No one's going to hear you.'

He drove himself into her and laughed when he encountered slick folds. He pressed himself flush against her back, one of his hands going to her abdomen, the other remaining on her unresisting hand.

'You fucking wanted this,' he murmured in her ear, and found himself not as angry as he would have expected to be, having been manipulated by her like this. 'You freaky little whore, you get off on this.' He bit down on her earlobe, smirking at the intake of breath. 'Does the blood turn you on? Does the pain get you _wet_? Does what I did make you _horny_?'

She allowed her head to drop back onto his shoulder, her eyes closed and her lips parted. 'Break me, Scorpius,' she breathed, 'I want you to break me.'

He laughed at that, a crazed, delighted laugh that echoed in the room.

'With pleasure,' he growled, and wrenched her head to the side with a hand fisted in her hair as he simultaneously dug his fingers into her abdomen, sunk his teeth into her neck and thrust into her, delighting in the scream she let out.

~0~

_Unmask your desire_

~0~

'What the fuck?'

Albus' shout resounded in the secret passageway when he came across Rose on her knees in front of Scorpius, his hands twisted painfully in her hair, breathing heavily.

Scorpius' eyes opened in annoyance and he shot Albus an irritated glance as Rose made to move away. Scorpius' hands fisted tightly as he held her head where it was, thrusting slightly into her mouth.

Albus snarled and drew his wand, but before he had a chance to use it Scorpius hissed and stilled, before releasing Rose' head and tucking himself away, doing up his pants and Rose got to her feet, dabbing at the corners of her mouth.

She rolled her eyes when she saw Albus standing there seething, his wand out.

'What?' she snapped.

He gaped. 'What do you mean, what?' he demanded angrily, his wand still trained on the Slytherin boy who was just standing there looking bored. 'I ought to hex him for what he was just doing to you,' he growled.

Rose tutted impatiently and folded her arms. 'What he was doing to me?' she repeated derisively. 'Al, if you had eyes you would have seen he didn't do a thing.'

Scorpius smirked at this and raised his eyebrows challengingly at Albus, who glared back at him.

'Is he why you've been acting weird all month?' Albus demanded of Rose. 'Why you keep disappearing?'

'I'm sorry, Potter, I didn't realize your cousin's presence was so pivotal to your existence,' Scorpius interjected coolly, directing Albus' glare back at him again. 'Now while I'd love to stay and chat,' His lip curled disdainfully, 'I really should be getting on my way.' He inclined his head in Albus' direction. 'Potter,' he sneered, then turned to Rose. 'Rose,' he said, a shade more politely, and smirked, before he grabbed her chin and turned her head towards him, leaning down and crushing his lips hungrily to hers.

He broke away and sent Albus one final, smug, look before turning and disappearing down the passageway.

'Why him, Rose?' Albus asked, his face twisted in disgust. 'Why _Malfoy_?' He spat the name out as if it had a bad taste.

She shrugged. 'Does it matter?' she replied belligerently.

'He's not right, Rose. He's dangerous,' Albus told her worriedly.

Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips and her hand unconsciously rubbed her wrist where it still vaguely hurt from when he'd grabbed her earlier. 'I like dangerous,' she replied after a beat or two.

Albus looked at her exasperatedly. 'Rose, seriously. Stay away from him. I don't want you to get hurt.'

Rose almost laughed at that, but her amusement was overshadowed by her anger at his assumption that she'd do what he told her to. 'Al, just because we share a fraction of the same DNA does not give you the right to tell me who I should and shouldn't fuck,' she told him, managing to keep her calm.

'And what about me being your friend? Does that opinion carry any weight?' he snapped back.

She narrowed her eyes at him, letting the silence drag out for a minute before she answered in a low, firm voice.

'No.'

She turned and stormed away, heading towards the Gryffindor tower, stopping only when she heard his voice ring out behind her.

'What will your dad say when he finds out?'

She turned, to face his challenging stare with a gaze of icy strength.

'But there's no need for him to find out at all, is there, Albus?' Her voice was clear, quiet, and deathly calm, because he knew what she was capable of, and there was no need to voice the thinly veiled threat.

To his credit, he held her gaze a lot longer than most would, before dropping his eyes to the floor.

'No,' he mumbled, giving in, 'Guess there isn't.'

He looked up to implore with her to see sense, but she was already gone, and he was left standing in an empty secret passageway, way past curfew, and with a sinking heart filled with dread.

~0~

_Unwanted clemency_

_~0~_

Rose frowned at her torso in the shower one morning. The bruises were getting fewer and fewer as the days went by. She let her fingers trail over the remaining bruises and allowed a smile to curl at her lips and a shiver to run down her spine as she thought over all the times she and Scorpius had… met… over the previous four months. She craved him at this point, constantly wanted more.

At lunch, Albus shot her a confused look tinged with the faint hope of relief to see her sitting on the Ravenclaw table, very obviously flirting with one of the prefects. She glanced towards the door and a faint hint of a smirk fluttered across her face before she turned her attention back to the Ravenclaw boy, nudging his arm with her leg.

Albus' face dropped into a scowl as he saw Scorpius enter the Great Hall, fury clearly written all over his face as he glowered at Rose.

The Ravenclaw's friends saw Scorpius striding towards the table and quickly turned their attention back to their food, ducking their heads to avoid being collateral damage- because judging by the look on the Sytherin's face, this was not something that was going to go unpunished. One of his friends nudged the prefect who seemed to visibly pale when he saw Scorpius approach.

But Scorpius ignored them, ignored everyone except Rose, who raised an eyebrow at him. His lips thinned and he didn't utter a word, just grabbed her wrist tightly and yanked her roughly to her feet.

Albus turned back to stare moodily at his food after they'd disappeared from the hall, having lost his appetite when he's seen the satisfied smirk on Rose's face when Scorpius had towed her from the hall.

Scowling at the table, feeling sick with worry at his cousin's obviously self-destructive behavior, he stood up abruptly, leaving his food abandoned as he stalked outside in an attempt to settle his stomach.

~0~

_You know I make you wanna scream_

_You know I make you wanna run from me, baby_

_But now it's too late you've wasted all your time_

~0~

_Thwack._

The sound resounded in the room, and Rose's cheek stung from the back hand she'd just received through the face.

'What the fuck was that, you dirty fucking whore,' Scorpius snarled, and hit her through the face again.

'We were just talking,' Rose replied, sounding as if honey wouldn't melt in her mouth, and received another blow in reply.

'Talking about what, where you could suck his dick?' He didn't shout. He'd never shouted. But this was as close as she'd ever heard him, his voice loud and angry.

She let out a hiss of pain when he punched her in the stomach.

'You're nothing but a fucking harlot,' he hissed, and sunk his fist into her stomach again.

She let out a cry at the searing pain that shot through her when one of his blows landed on her short rib. He threw her against the wall, and before she could sag down to the floor, he had his arm against her neck, holding her against the wall, not hard enough to cut off her air supply completely, but enough so she had to work to breath.

'Don't think I don't know you did that just to get a rise out of me,' he warned her, and pinched some of the skin on the underside of her upper arm, twisting and relishing the wince of pain that flickered over her features and the way her eyes welled up. 'But he couldn't give you what you like, could he?' he asked maliciously, and sunk his fist into her stomach again. 'Do you think you'll ever be able to find someone else willing to do what I do to you?' Again. Her eyes squeezed shut. 'Are you sure you want to take the risk of pissing me off?' She screamed this time, as he hit her short rib again.

'I'm sorry!' she cried, tears running down her cheeks, her breath catching in her throat, and fear thrumming in her veins for the first time. 'I'm sorry,' she gasped.

His lips twisted into a simulacrum of a smile, and he removed his arm from her neck. 'Aren't you a good girl,' he murmured, and ripped at her shirt, sending buttons bouncing everywhere. He tugged thoughtfully at the front of her bra, before taking his wand and slitting it with a softly murmured charm. He brushed the bra cup aside impatiently and groped her breast, pinching her nipple between his fingers and twisting it.

'Scorpius…' she moaned, her entire body thrumming from pain and arousal, and tears still falling from her eyes.

He chuckled darkly, his other hand going to her leg, dragging his nails up her thigh.

'You're already wet, aren't you, you fucking slut,' he murmured, laughing again when he pushed her underwear aside and discovered he was right. 'You're fucked up, you know that right?' he grinned.

Her reply was a choked moan as he dug into her.

'Everybody thinks you're the perfect Rose Weasley, you're their golden girl, their idol.' His voice was velvet soft and mocking, as he dug into her again, and she convulsed.

'But only I know the truth, don't I? I'm the only one who knows that you're a fucked up, twisted, kinky slag.' His breath was hot on her collar bone as he ground against her hip, his fingers thrusting roughly inside her.

'You wanted me to break you.' His voice was breathy, and carried a dangerous edge. 'Do you remember asking me to break you, Rose? _Do you_?' He pinched her side, twisting again.

'Yes!' she gasped, 'Merlin, Scor- fuck!' She strained up, wanting more, and unable to get it.

He slammed her back against the wall, his teeth grazing her skin and his fingers thrusting faster, as he ground harder into her thigh.

Her hand hooked into his belt and he twisted it to get it away, preferring to remain in control, as always.

'Scorpius…' she whined.

He chuckled at the pathetic, desperate note in her voice.

'Well, Rose?' he murmured, enjoying the power he had over her as he drove her to near distraction. 'Would you say you're broken, yet?' He shoved her harder against the wall.

She was sobbing, tears still escaping her eyes. 'Yes,' she breathed raggedly.

He smirked triumphantly and she shivered in anticipation as she felt the pressure on her hip move away and heard the clack of his belt buckle, his fingers still pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

'Good,' he muttered and she swore as he removed his fingers and thrust into her.

He enjoyed watching her climax, enjoyed the rush of power that flooded through him when he saw her give in to ecstasy because of what he'd done.

It didn't take long this time, and then he sent wave after wave of aftershock through her as he thrust, before biting down on her shoulder to muffle his own shout.

He let his head rest on her shoulder as he regained his composure, the taste of her sweaty skin still salty on his tongue. He could hear her quiet gasping sobs, and knew her cheeks would still be wet from tears.

She sank to the floor , trembling, when he stepped away from her, and straightened his clothes, running a hand through his hair to settle it.

He squatted beside her and took her jaw in his hand, running his thumb over her lip and bringing it up to his own mouth to suck off the little bit of blood that had transferred to it from her split lip. He gave her damp cheek a light stroke before letting his hand drop.

'You're mine now, Weasley,' he told her darkly, 'You made that choice, and you best not forget it.'

Then he stood up, picked up his bag and walked out, leaving her swallowing on the floor.

As much as he excited her, and thrilled her, she couldn't help but feel scared of him, scared of what he was capable of, because she wasn't sure of his boundaries anymore. A part of her wanted to run, a part of her chose self-preservation over sexual release. But Rose knew that she wouldn't run. She knew that she'd be back for more.

She didn't go to her next lesson, preferring to hug her knees in a cold, deserted classroom, lip bleeding, tears rolling down her cheeks, and her clothes in disarray.

~0~

_Cherishing_

_Those feelings pleasuring_

~0~

They lay on his bed at Malfoy Manor one day in the holidays, not a stitch of clothing between them, his eyes and fingers tracing the myriad of bruises that speckled her skin in an array of colours- yellow, lilac, deep grey purple, red… Every now and then he'd dig a knuckle into one, glancing up to see if she'd wince.

'Won't your father be upset to find me here?' she asked idly, gasping slightly as he dug into a fresh bruise.

He snorted and his hand dropped to the bed. 'My father neither knows nor cares what or who I do in my spare time. As long as it does not cost or embarrass him, he doesn't think it important information,' he replied dryly.

'You don't care?'

He didn't answer immediately, just reached up and tugged at her hair, pulling out a strand and winding it around his finger.

'It allows me a freedom many people wish they had,' he eventually said, after his finger had turned red, then blue, and he'd tired of the activity and unwound the strand of red.

Rose's eyes drifted to take in the room, all green and black, his trunk lying in the corner, open and unpacked.

'Why?' His question startled her and she turned to look at him, her forehead furrowed in slight confusion.

'Why what?'

'Why this.' He gestured towards the bruises. 'Why me?'

She gave a slight shrug. 'Not sure. Maybe because of who I am.' She gave a light laugh when he quirked an eyebrow at her. 'Who my parents are,' she clarified, and glanced down at the bed. 'All my life, I've been admired and looked up to and _followed_ because of what my parents did. I've never been denied anything, really, and… while it sounds like the perfect life, I don't know…' She gave another shrug. 'I guess I got bored. Wanted to be controlled.' Her lips curled into a smirk. 'I like being controlled.'

He chuckled softly. 'I can tell,' he murmured, his eyes glittering.

'As for why you…' she continued, 'Well, that's an easy one. You have this dangerous air about you, and I was attracted to you. I figured you were probably the only one who disliked me enough to actually do what I wanted.'

He laughed. 'You had a knack for pissing me off,' he commented.

'Which I must admit, I exploited.' Her gaze dropped to the bed again, before she looked back up at him. 'And you?'

Scorpius heaved a sigh and he rolled onto his side, lazily tracing unbroken furrows in her skin with his nail.

'I could spew some bullshit about… I don't know, an abusive father…' He pinched her side. 'Or a complex arising from my family constantly being belittled and looked down upon…' He leaned in and bit her nipple lightly. 'Or some other psychobabble relating to a conflicted upbringing and feelings of inferiority…' He draped an arm over her and raked his nails across her back while he nipped the underside of her jaw with his teeth. 'But the truth is…' He smirked and tugged at her lip with his teeth. 'I enjoy it,' he breathed in her ear. 'I love the power.'

'It's obvious,' she whispered, her eyes fluttering closed briefly. 'You don't walk around the castle looking quite as angry as you did before.'

He chuckled, and shifted closer to her, as she moved so she was lying on her back, and he hovered over her. 'You're my perfect little punching bag,' he murmured and lowered his lips to hers, his fingers digging into her where he held her hip as they kissed.

~0~

_Scream till there's silence_

_Scream while there's life left_

_Vanishing_

~0~

Rose was still breathing heavily when Scorpius gave her a final kiss and walked away, heading back to the Slytherin dormitories. He'd been rough that night- not that she was complaining, really, not after the feelings that had just rocked through her body, and the way every hard kiss of his left her breathless.

The pain had been intense, and hadn't faded yet, causing her to wince as she got to her feet once she felt she could trust her legs to hold her weight again.

She absent-mindedly pressed a hand to her chest in an unconscious attempt to quell the pain and coughed lightly as she made her way back up to the Gryffindor tower.

'It's been seven months, Rose, and still you insist on meeting up with him.' Albus' voice was clear in the quiet common room, and stopped her in her tracks as she turned to face her cousin.

'Leave me alone, Al. I don't want to hear whatever tired argument you're about to present,' Rose told him tiredly, just wanting to go to bet, not wanting to lose the post-coital buzz she still had.

'Why won't you listen?' Albus exclaimed, rising to his feet. 'Why can't you see that he's no good?'

Rose coughed. 'As if you'd know,' she said acidly, 'It's not as if you've ever spoken to him.'

Albus' eyes narrowed. 'And how much time do you two spend _talking_?' he replied scathingly.

'Merlin, Al, I wish you'd just leave me alone,' she said irritably, 'I'm not a child who doesn't know what she's doing.' She coughed again and rubbed her throat, her other hand massaging her chest.

'I'm not so sure you do know what you're doing, Rose, not when you choose _Malfoy_, of all people, as a bedmate,' Al said angrily.

'Al, it's really none of your business,' Rose snapped and turned to go up to the girls' dormitories, but Albus caught her arm.

'Rose, please, what must I do to make you see sense?' Albus pleaded, as she turned to glare at him.

'I haven't been brainwashed, Al,' she snarled, wrenching her arm from his grasp, overbalancing and colliding with the couch. She let out a cry as pain seared through her, and she coughed again, red foam flying from her mouth as she clutched her arms to her chest in an attempt to still the pain.

'Rose, are you okay?' Albus asked worriedly as she fell to her knees.

Terror rose in her as she found she couldn't breath, and when she coughed again and blood spilled from her mouth, she'd never been so scared. She couldn't answer Albus, couldn't do anything but gurgle in fear, and cough blood.

'ROSE!' Albus shouted and she felt his hands on her shoulders, and heard his yells for help and she couldn't do anything but stare at the blood – _her blood_- staining the carpet in horror.

_How could it have gone so wrong? _

~0~

_This madness, this madness, this madness_

_We've lost control_

~0~

Scorpius stared out the window, frowning.

Everyone in the school knew Rose was in the hospital wing, badly injured, so badly injured that they had to transfer her to St. Mungo's, that she'd broken a rib and it had punctured a lung, and Scorpius had felt sick to his stomach when he'd heard and had been up here ever since, not particularly caring that he was ditching his classes.

He hadn't been to see her, even though he knew he wouldn't have a chance after she'd been moved, but he just couldn't bring himself to go and see her, couldn't bear the idea of her lying in a hospital bed.

He didn't know if he regretted it, didn't know if he felt bad for the actual act, he hadn't done anything different, he hadn't... Had he done this? Was this his fault? The voice of reason in his head said that that was the only logical conclusion, it was because of him she was only just hanging onto life, and he was scared, but he didn't know, couldn't tell if he was scared for her, or scared of what would happened to him. It wasn't a clawing at the throat panic, more like a sick, twisted mass in his stomach, and he'd never felt like this before, and he didn't like it, he didn't like it at all.

'You bastard,' a low voice growled behind him, and Scorpius dropped his head, looked at the window sill he was leaning on, before turning around to face the intruder, his face impassive.

Albus Potter stood in the room, his wand out, with absolute fury written on his gaunt face. It was obvious he hadn't slept.

'Potter,' Scorpius said, coolly and quietly, portraying a calmness he didn't feel.

'Crucio!' Albus cried, and Scorpius let out a yell and collapsed as unimaginable pain wracked his body. The pain stopped and Scorpius remained on the floor, fighting the urge to throw up, aware of the Gryffindor standing over him.

'I told her to stay away from you, I told her you were nothing but bad news, and now she's in the hospital,' Al hissed, and kicked Scorpius in the stomach. Scorpius gagged, but nothing came out- he hadn't eaten anything all day, so he wasn't really surprised.

'You were fucking her up, you _snake_!' Albus yelled, and kicked Scorpius again. 'Showed signs of prolonged abuse, that's what they said.' Scorpius said nothing, and Albus let out a growl and yanked him to his feet, his hand fisted in Scorpius' robes.

'Have you got nothing to say for yourself?' he shouted, and when Scorpius remained silent, he drew back a clenched fist and punched him in the face. 'You've fucking killed her!' Even as Scorpius heard the crack of his nose under Albus' second blow, he felt a dead weight in his stomach and wanted to throw up. Albus pushed him away, and Scorpius stumbled back a couple steps, lifting a hand to staunch the bleeding from his nose.

'She's dead?' he asked, his voice empty.

'Just about. What do you care, anyway?' Albus' voice was filled with venom.

'I c-' Scorpius was cut off as Albus slashed his wand and Scorpius felt himself fly back and hit the wall, hard, knocking the breath out of his body.

'Don't you dare say you care,' Albus hissed, 'Don't you fucking dare.' He slashed his wand furiously again and Scorpius gritted his teeth at the searing pain that sliced across his abdomen.

Albus marched up to Scorpius and stood over him as he sank to the floor, clutching his stomach, his eyes screwed up in pain.

'I should kill you for what you've done,' he spat, and then his back hand connected with Scorpius' jaw. 'You'll be fixed up in a second when you go to the hospital wing, which is a lot more than can be said for Rose.'

Scorpius could feel the animosity Albus felt for him, and swallowed against the pain as he heard the Gryffindor seventh year storm from the room.

After a couple breaths, he was able to control himself enough that he could see, and he removed his arm from his stomach, wincing at the blood that was seeping through his robes.

Scorpius began to laugh, a pained, humourless laugh. He could taste the blood from his nose on his lips, and he could feel the aching where every one of Albus' blows had landed. This was what Rose had craved, this pain is what she'd wanted, what he'd given her. And now, he was feeling it, and he couldn't say it was all that bad when he didn't focus on it too much.

He laughed and felt his eyes well up, laughed when he felt the tears run down his cheeks, and he shook his head, not bothering to wipe his face, not caring anymore.

He could feel the blood from his stomach wound slowly spreading through the fabric of his robes as he looked at the blue, blue sky through the window, but he made no effort to move.

Idly, he wondered if he would die if he just stayed sitting there, he didn't particularly feel like moving. Strangely, the idea of dying didn't frighten him anymore. He wondered what it would be like.

He wondered if it would be sudden, he wondered if he'd see his dead family members.

He wondered if he'd see Rose.

He'd like that, he decided.

He'd quite like the chance to say sorry.

~0~

_Scream, scream, scream _

_The way you would if I ravaged your body_

~0~

fin

**A/N: The random, out of order lyrics dotted through the fic that make it classify as a song fic are from 'Scream' by Avenged Sevenfold. It's a good song, and kind of the setting of the tone of this entire piece.**

**So, this scares me. That this came from my mind, really scares me. **

**I feel the need to say that I do not condone abuse of any kind, physical or emotional. It's sick that some people have that in them. **

**And while I was writing this (it's taken me, what, 3, 4 days?) my friend said how a friend of hers 'Actually thinks people say baby, baby.' Which naturally made me go, 'Oh babin, babin, how was I supposed to know, that something wasn't right, yeah.' And then I jammed out to the song (no judging, it was the shit when I was in grade one, everyone had her cd. Everyone.) and I can still remember the majority of the lyrics, like… 13 years later. 12 years later. Something like that. ANYWAY the timing of listening to that song while I was writing this, means that in my mind? This story is called 'Hit Me Baby One More Time.' **

**I'd love to know what you thought of this, even if you just tell me that Scorpius makes you want to pee your pants and lock yourself in your room (there would be no judging. That's kind of how I feel about this Scorpius). So PLEASE review. Please. Thank you. **


End file.
